


Soaking

by vickir



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: This short story is the result of a prompt. 'John is wet. Why and how he got that way?'





	Soaking

**Author's Note:**

> This can be set either in Thunderbirds Are Go 2015 or the original series.

John was wet. Soaked in sweat. His singlet top was clinging to him, that’s how much he was drenched. Even his shorts he was wearing was sticking to him.

Normally he wouldn’t end up so drenched in sweat, but when he was down on the island, he tended to exercise more rigorously than he would while up on 5. Not that he didn’t exercise up there, he did, but he had limits while in space compared to being on earth, and less equipment was one of them.

While on duty and living up on 5 he would do some exercise to help him maintain his fitness level. So when he came home, which wasn’t too often, he would do a good workout to make sure he kept up that fitness level. It was so easy to lose weight and muscle tone when in the weightlessness of space. So he needed to work out regularly in the gym on the island when he was there. While on the island for any length of time he could be found in the gym at least once a day or every other day. Alternating it with swimming laps in the pool.

John wasn’t too muscular, but he could hold his own. Each of his brothers used the gym to keep fit for their job by varying degrees.

Finishing his workout John grabbed a towel. Wiping the sweat from his face before heading back to his room. Once back in his room, he stripped out of his sweat-soaked gym clothes and headed for the shower.

Standing under the warm water coming out of the shower head he soaped himself washing the sweat from his body. Letting the warmth of the water ease into him helping to relax down from the rigorous workout he had just finished. As he let the water gently cascade down his body, he thought he kept his body in good shape. He wasn’t as muscular as his young brother, Virgil, but he wasn’t scrawny either by far. No, he had a nice body even if the others thought he was way too thin. He just didn’t have any fat on him, he was all muscle, well that’s what he thought.

He was strong in his own right, even though he might not look it, and to make sure he stayed that way by working out. It would be so easy because he worked in space to let himself go. 

Finishing his shower, he quickly toweled himself dry, dressed and went off to find one of his brothers to play some pool if they weren’t too busy.


End file.
